


Dad

by Theshiphassailed



Series: Uncool Dad Marvin: Falsettos Modern AU [16]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theshiphassailed/pseuds/Theshiphassailed
Summary: Whizzer takes Jason to a baseball game, and deals with side effects of his new medication.





	Dad

“Are you sure you’re fine to take Jason to his baseball game tonight?” Marvin asked his boyfriend over morning coffee.

“Of course.”

“It’s just, you’ve been so tired lately,” he explained.

“I know,” Whizzer said, “but it’s just a side effect. I’m on that new antiviral, remember?”

“Zidovudine?”

“No, Sustiva, and, according to the bottle, side effects may include weight gain, nightmares, depression, and drowsiness.”

“I can try to take him?”

“I said I’m fine. And you have that work dinner, don’t you?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Well, don’t hit on too many high class waiters while I’m gone.”

“As long as you don’t hit on too many single dads.”

“Deal.”

\-----

“I love when you take me to my baseball games; my team thinks you’re really cool,” said Jason, on the subway ride towards the park.

“Ah, thanks, kid. I love seeing you play,” Whizzer said, ruffling Jason’s hair.

“Can we get ice cream after?”

“Only if you win.”

“But we never win.”

“Guess you’re not getting any ice cream.”

Jason laughed. Unlike his father, Jason always laughed at Whizzer’s dumb jokes. 

\----

Eight inning; bad guys are up but 4. That’s all Whizzer registered. It felt like his eyelids weighed a ton. He leaned his head against the side of the bleachers, letting himself close his eyes for two minutes.

\----

“Whizzer! Whizzer! Jesus, Whizzer, wake up!”

His eyes darted open. Jason’s pouty face came into sight.

“If you think my games are so boring, just never come again,” the boy said, storming towards the bathroom.

Shit.

Whizzer couldn’t believe he was stupid enough to fall asleep during Jason’s game. He felt awful. Even worse, they still had to take the entire subway ride home together.

\---

“How about that ice cream, kid?” Whizzer said, when Jason came out of the bathroom. 

“You said only if we win, and we didn’t, not like you would know.”

“I’m so sorry; it’s just-”

“I don’t care. You know my dad never pays attention during the games, but at least he can bother to stay awake. You don’t have to come next time.”

“No, I want to. I love your games!”

“You fell asleep. I hit a double and you didn’t even see it. After I landed on second base, I looked up to the stands and your eyes were closed.”

“Jason, I-”

“Just drop it, okay?”

It was then that Whizzer noticed the tear marks on Jason’s cheek.

\----

“Sorry to call during your dinner, but I really fucked up, Marv.”

“What happened?”

Whizzer explained the situation to Marvin. 

“Honey, it’s not your fault,” he said.

“Yes it is! I said I was fine to go and then I broke the kid’s heart by falling asleep.”

“But it was because of your new meds; you just need to explain that to Jason.”

“Jason shouldn’t have to worry about whatever medicine I’m taking. I should be strong enough to deal with the side effects.”

“Baby, you’re plenty strong. Jason is an understanding kid. He is too smart for you to try to hid things from him. He knows about your HIV, and he really looks up to you. Do you really want to jeopardize that?”

“You’re right. I’ll go talk to him.”

\---

Whizzer knocked 3 times, like he always does.

“Come in.”

“Can I sit?” he asked, gesturing towards Jason’s bed.

“Yeah.”

“Buddy, I have something to tell you. I know this isn’t an excuse, but there’s a reason I feel asleep at your game. I am on this new medicine that has some side effects, one is drowsiness. I’ve been very tired lately, but I thought I could handle taking you to your game. I should’ve know my limitations, though, but I am very sorry.”

“I didn’t know it was a side effect. I just thought you were really bored by my game, that’s why I got mad. I’m sorry for freaking out.”

“Don’t apologize. I should’ve told you. There’s no reason for me to keep secrets from you. I guess I just didn’t want you to think I was weak.”

“Oh, come on. You know I think you’re like the strongest person ever, Dad.”

Whizzer beamed. “Dad?’

“Oh!” Jason turned bright red. “I meant Whizzer.”

“Really, cause I heard ‘Dad’?”

“Oh, shut up. I guess my dad messes up so much whenever I accept apologizes I say dad.”

\----

“Marvin!” Whizzer shouted into the phone, “He called me Dad!”

“Who?”

“Who do you think? My son, Jason!”

“You are absolutely ridiculous.”

**Author's Note:**

> I already planned out next chapter and yall are gonna love it bye


End file.
